


Something The Matter?

by unheraldedUltimatum



Series: Crime And Friends Waste Time [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Late Night Crew
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, if you thought i was done with this pairing and this au you were incredibly wrong my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just really gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something The Matter?

**Author's Note:**

> It started off with just the drawing, but then I thought of this and wrote it really quick.
> 
> This is in the same AU as "Hey, Officer" (crime and friends waste time)

 

 

Ray heard the click-clack of heels on the pavement behind the bench he was sitting on.  "Out this late, and _without your uniform?_  Something the matter, officer?" came the voice of the man that had been pestering and flirting with him all throughout Ray's time as a police officer.

 

Clearing his throat, Ray answered with a mutter of "I'm not really an _officer_ anymore, Cry."

 

"...  Oh."

 

"And, no, I _don't_ want to talk."

 

"I figured, but," he pulled the cloak off his shoulders and gently wrapped it around Ray's.  "It's really cold tonight."  Glancing into Ray's eyes a moment, he sat on the opposite end of the bench.

 

"Thanks."

 

Silence weaved through the chilly air between them before Cry gasped and clamped a hand over the mouth drawn on his mask.

 

"What is it?"

 

"You-"  If a blush could be seen through a ceramic mask, then Cry's would be absolutely red all over.  "You remembered my name."

 

"You're kind of the leader of an infamous gang, it's not hard."

 

"We are _not_ a gang, thank you very much!"

 

"Whatever floats your boat."

 

The space around them grew quiet again, Cry fidgeting and stealing glances over at Ray.

 

"Oh, just come over here, Cry."

 

"W-what?"

 

"Don't think I can't see you looking over like that.  Just get it over with."

 

Trying not to seem too excited about it, he slid next to the melancholy man, still keeping a distance.

 

Ray wrapped an arm around Cry's waist and pulled him closer with a sigh.  "That wasn't close enough and you know it."

 

Nerves settling, Cry decided to lean his head on the other's shoulder, letting out a contented hum.

 

Losing track of time with their heads leaned together and fingers linked, Ray finally mentioned that they should both probably go home before they end up falling asleep on this bench.

 

"So, do you mean...  Go home _together_ or-"

 

"That sounds nice."


End file.
